User talk:Sith Cub
CLICK HERE TO POST A MESSAGE! ----- Code Who won the MemberShip code? [[User:Iamred1|'IAMRED']] Speak to me! NOW! 08:59, 1 September 2009 (UTC) What membership code~~Poter65~~ RE: Sorry. I was angry that day because it was my last day of summer vacation! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 19:08, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Help Remember how i said I was working on a blog, well i changed my mind. I am now working on a CP website! Right now I didn't buy a domian name YET. Do you think you could help me with the designs? Please respond :). --[I'M THE CODESTER! ] Talk 2 me, OR HAVE AVADA KEDAVRA USED! 13:26, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Ill try, do you know what program or hoster your using? Weebly. For picture editing (not that good, but good) i am using somthing called Picsa 3. --I'M THE CODESTER! Talk 2 me, OR HAVE AVADA KEDAVRA USED! 13:30, September 13, 2009 (UTC) k. I use photoshop CS3 now If you could give me a list of things that you want, ill get right onto it when i can. My header and banner. Ill give you the pass on Xat PC. --I'M THE CODESTER! Talk 2 me, OR HAVE AVADA KEDAVRA USED! 13:33, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Why not use my chat. its on my wiki homepage. Hello Wanna be friends? If so, could you add your name to my page? --[[User:Tickz|'Tickz']] Talk! ( ) 13:48, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Logos What program/website do you use to make your logos? [[User:Iamred1|'Iamred1']] Get to know me! ( ) 13:58, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Photoshop. Is that is? [[User:Iamred1|'Iamred1']] Get to know me! ( ) 14:02, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Also I would prefer if you would reply on my talk page! wow I can't believe I was the only you blocked.[[User:Minisure25|'Minisure25']] Talk to me! 15:27, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Check the block log and put your usename.[[User:Minisure25|'Minisure25']] Talk to me! 15:34, September 13, 2009 (UTC) I was just surprised i thought you blocked other people.[[User:Minisure25|'Minisure25']] Talk to me! 15:36, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Other admins have gotten there b4 me... oh ok.[[User:Minisure25|'Minisure25']] Talk to me! 15:41, September 13, 2009 (UTC) No Pranks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Seriously! Quit it with the pranks! If you do it again, i will get really angry! - Squishy sensei party Im having a party to honor Sensei for making a great scavenger hunt you can come if you like find info about it at my blog--SHARKBATE RULES!!! 19:46, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Blocking users Hello Sith Cub. I recently saw you block an anonymous user for a month for vandalising many userpages. I simply want to remind you that we have turned easy on vandalism and that this person does not deserve a month block. He is probably one of the users here, not pointing any fingers here, but probably someone who recently quit or got in a fight. If I were you, I would block him for a day. Y'know why? Blocking an IP also blocks any editing on that IP (even as a registered user). Also, when you block them for a month, that user will not be able to edit for a ''month. A month is a very long time. Very. Please consider this when catching vandals next time, if you do see similar vandalism, please give them a template and if they continue vandalising block them for a short amount of time. Thanks, --[[User:Tigernose|'Թայգէրնոս']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'(Chat|']] 15:29, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Hey tigernose! I wasnt aware of these new rules so thanks for reminding me =) Award See this for more info. How How do you use Photoshop CS4? --Iceanator189 Talk Page Two pickles are better than one! ( |Edit Count) 11:54, September 27, 2009 (UTC) I use CS3 so I cannot help you there... There are lots of guides on the internet tho.. Good Luck! Shop Hi Sith Cub, Im Merbat, Why You Can't Upload Any Images, And Its A Peaty Cuz Your Shop Is Really Cool, Well Bye!!! --Merbat Talk to me! 21:39, October 5, 2009 (UTC) ----- I am going to try and fix it today... I am using my laptop to upload images at the moment. Wish me luck! Sysop Do you think I have enough edits to be a sysop look :-) [[User:Iamred1|'Iamred1']] Get to know me! ( ) 07:38, October 6, 2009 (UTC) ----- You do have enough edits but please be aware that its not all about edits and you must write a good "CV" and tell us a few reasons why you would make a good Sysop and you never know, you may get the job. Good Luck. Friends Wanna be friends on CP? Plr reply on my talk! Brookelas RULES! Talk to meh! Ive Just Added You! party http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Brookelas/Seahorseruler/PingaliMoi_Spooky_Halloween_Party! CPW: Best and worst Hi Sith Cub, SBR09's got a hip new blog post out, and he wants you to know what you think the best and worst moments of the CPW are. Example: BEST: When the CPW was founded. Go over to the blog now! Thanks! --Spongebobrocks09 WHY DO YOU WANT A MARSHMELLOW?????? 23:30, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Which is better? Hey Sith Cub, SBR created another cool new blog about Guitar Hero and Rock Band. You can vote which is better. Go vote now! Thanks! --Spongebobrocks09 WHY DO YOU WANT A MARSHMELLOW?????? 14:22, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Hi Hi Sith Cub, Im Merbat, Can You Go To Cp On Server Frozen, Because I Was On Taratons Penguin And I Saw That You Were There, Can You Please Go? Well, Bye!!! --Merbat Talk to me! 12:48, November 28, 2009 (UTC) P.D. Can You Please Go To User:Merbat/Weekly Award? Party ! I need Help Hello I completed ur quiz but I cant get the award do u think u can help me? Lucas9147 Hey, want to participate??!! You are invited to participate in my contest Super CP Artistic Contest, in which you'll need to use all of your creativity to make a nice Picture. For more details, VISIT MY BLOG!! :> Please participate, and maybe you can get a super special award!!! --Patzi3 19:23, January 10, 2010 (UTC) 3 things #Why leave until a year? We've entered a zen stage. #I can't see a lot of your pages on your blog... add a pages widget or switch themes. #We have a blog, why not contribute to it? --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (talk/blog/edits) 15:54, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Why? Why leave for a year then come back? --Squishy Shop! Talk! 18:27, January 30, 2010 (UTC) I need a break... Happy Valentine's Day! I passed the Sith Cub Quiz! I got all the questions right! All umm, 16.5 questions, lol!